FFF Drabbles
by Awesomegreentie
Summary: A little series of drabbles in the FFF universe inspired and shared by Tumblr friends. These are not in chronological order.
1. Drabbles 1 - 5

**A/N Many thanks to gignutshell for writing 100+ prompts for lynnsaudersfic to answer during her recovery. And many thanks to both of them for agreeing to let me answer them too for the FFF universe. I have had no time to write lately and a bit of writer's block as well. I am hoping these short blurbs will get the juices flowing and maybe give one or two of you some enjoyment. It was incredibly generous of both these ladies to let me share my drabbles with you. Any misquoting of the original prompt is due to the fact that I was entirely too lazy to copy them word for word. There are some prompts that I am tempted to skip but I am going to push myself to answer them all as a writer's exercise. Many will be semi-biographical. Have fun figuring out which ones.**

 **On vacation who likes to see/do everything and who just wants to relax?**

Ann has already been everywhere as a girl growing up in the Thompson household, but she never saw anything other than the golf courses. Now she is having John take her to all the places that intrigued her so that she can finally experience them. She loves both the scenery and the cultures and he loves watching her be so enthusiastic. But every few days or so he reminds her that she is partnered with 'an old man' and the two of them spend a relaxing day in lounge chairs reading books and sharing smiles.

 **2\. Who wants to travel and who is the homebody.**

Anna has to admit that she is more of a homebody now that John is there. She wouldn't dream of going on a trip without him, unless maybe she went to California. Although John used to enjoy filming on location it is now his least favorite part of his job. Texting, phone calls and skype just don't cut it. It's bad enough when they are in separate homes.

 **3\. Who likes to dance when they think no one's looking and who joins in?**

Anna almost always has peppy music playing as she does the housework and she can't help dancing around to a favorite song while sweeping the carpet or folding the laundry. She often finds her solo performance interrupted when John slides his arms around her waist, spins her in his arms and moves with her around the floor. He reminds her that it's good practice for their wedding reception.

Anna, on the other hand, never interrupts John when she catches him alone lip synching to some wild song like "She's A Lady" or "Hunk of Burning Love" a la Tom Cruise in Risky Business. She prefers to enjoy the performance unnoticed, stifling her laughter by thrusting her knuckles into her mouth.

 **4\. Who has the giant stack of unread books by the bed?**

Both. They can never go to a bookshop without coming home with at least 2-3 apiece but John doesn't get to as many as he would like because he has so many scripts to read and Anna has school. Someday, they promise each other, they will get to them all.

 **5\. Who hoards things?**

"Mum, I was reaching up to the top shelf in the computer room and I accidently knocked this box down. A bunch of stuff that must be yours fell out. I wanted you to know that I didn't do it on purpose."

Robbie Bates handed his mother the box, as well as a really old, expired credit card, a claddagh ring, a very small teddy bear, ticket stubs to Old Tafford, and a ziploc bag with several petals from various dried flowers. Anna took them from her son with teary eyes, gently placing them back in the box with the rest of the items that hadn't fallen out.

"Is that all the stuff you've saved to remind you of special times with Da over the years?" Robbie asked.

"No," Anna answered quietly, "It's all the things he must have saved to remind him of special times with me."


	2. Drabbles 6 - 10

**Many thanks to gignutshell for writing 100+ prompts for lynnsaudersfic to answer during her recovery. And many thanks to both of them for agreeing to let me answer them too for the FFF universe. I have had no time to write lately and a bit of writer's block as well. I am hoping these short blurbs will get the juices flowing and maybe give one or two of you some enjoyment. It was incredibly generous of both these ladies to let me share my drabbles with you. Any misquoting of the original prompt is due to the fact that I was entirely to lazy to copy them word for word. There are some prompts that I am tempted to skip but I am going to push myself to answer them all as a writer's exercise. Many will be semi-biographical. Have fun figuring out which ones.**

 **6\. Who builds garden boxes and who gardens?**

Anna loves flowers but has absolutely no green thumb whatsoever so John does his best to keep the garden in St. Andrews going whenever he is there. He takes particular pride in how well the tree he planted is doing. He gets really frustrated when he comes north to find a particular area of the garden has been decimated by the dogs' digging. Anna just smiles and says, "They're just being dogs!"

 **7\. Who teaches the other how to fold a fitted sheet?**

Anna has learned well from Aunt Susan, who was an excellent housekeeper. She's tried to teach John on more than one occasion, but he always ends up getting frustrated and asking her, "What's the point of having pots of money if I have to fold my own fitted sodding sheets!"

 **8\. Who despises the other's favorite food (bonus: what is it?)?**

John wouldn't say it's his favorite food, but he does enjoy a good blood sausage every now and again. Anna can hardly stand to sit at the table with him when he tucks in. John is not a fan of Anna's tofu, no matter how she tries to disguise it.

 **9\. Who offers to give the other a massage when they arrive home from work dead on their feet?**

It depends on whether they are in London or St. Andrews.

 **10\. Who's afraid of thunderstorms?**

Anna hates the sound of thunder. It takes her back the the terrible night at age five when she was told that her parents' car had overturned on the highway, killing them both. When he's home, John rocks her and whispers in her ear. When he's not home, Anna makes Angus sleep with her in the bed.


	3. Drabbles 11 - 15

**Many thanks to gignutshell for writing 100+ prompts for lynnsaudersfic to answer during her recovery. And many thanks to both of them for agreeing to let me answer them too for the FFF universe. I have had no time to write lately and a bit of writer's block as well. I am hoping these short blurbs will get the juices flowing and maybe give one or two of you some enjoyment. It was incredibly generous of both these ladies to let me share my drabbles with you. Any misquoting of the original prompt is due to the fact that I was entirely to lazy to copy them word for word. There are some prompts that I am tempted to skip but I am going to push myself to answer them all as a writer's exercise. Many will be semi-biographical. Have fun figuring out which ones.**

 **11\. Who wants to try weed?**

They were still 'just friends' when they had this conversation in front of the fire over a glass of wine. Anna confessed (a bit embarrassed and a bit proud) that although she lived on the 'most famous drug floor in the dorms' she had never even tried marijuana, to this day.

John admits (reluctantly and with no trace of pride) that he used rather a lot when he was with Vera in his 20s but he gave it up when he realized the adverse effect it had on him learning his lines.

 **12\. Who enjoys rainy days?**

Anna often misses the California weather, but she has to admit that cuddling with John on the couch watching a film or having him read to her, or walking the dogs while sharing John's umbrella are good compensation.

 **13\. Who begs for a pet? What kind?**

For months, both Lily and Robbie had been begging for a puppy to replace Beauty, citing that it wasn't for them, it was for Angus who had never been an only dog. Anna had promised to ask John, but so far he had steadfastly refused. That's why they were all slack jawed when he returned from London with the Beagle puppy squirming in his arms and licking his face.

"Is he ours?" Robbie asked, jumping up and down.

"Does he already have a name?" Lily chimed in.

"He's called Magnus," John said, setting the little guy on the floor where he could bound over to the two children.

"No more dogs, eh?" Anna asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, he showed up on set one day and came right to me. Aren't you the one who's always said, 'You don't pick your dogs, your dogs pick you'? He picked me."

 **14\. Who makes a chore schedule?**

Anna makes a detailed chore chart for their time in St. Andrews (John hired Daisy to do the housework in London when he found out they wanted to send their Rose to a public school) but she almost always finds it all finished by John when she arrives home from the university

 **15\. Who has tons of stuffed animals and who swears Mr Brown Bear stares at them?**

Anna keeps most of the stuffed animals from her childhood in the guest room in St. Andrews, but the little teddy bear John won her at a faire she leaves with him in London just as she promised she would. Poor Mr. Brown Bear has since be relegated to the box of mementos John secretly keeps in the closet. He swears the bear stares at them and watches them make love, which makes him feel weird and, he maintains, has an adverse effect on his 'performance'. Anna just laughs and replies, "Silly beggar."


	4. Drabbles 16 - 20

**Many thanks to gignutshell for writing 100+ prompts for lynnsaudersfic to answer during her recovery. And many thanks to both of them for agreeing to let me answer them too for the FFF universe. I have had no time to write lately and a bit of writer's block as well. I am hoping these short blurbs will get the juices flowing and maybe give one or two of you some enjoyment. It was incredibly generous of both these ladies to let me share my drabbles with you. Any misquoting of the original prompt is due to the fact that I was entirely to lazy to copy them word for word. There are some prompts that I am tempted to skip but I am going to push myself to answer them all as a writer's exercise. Many will be semi-biographical. Have fun figuring out which ones.**

 **16\. Who cooks?**

They both admit that they don't cook as often as they should, going out or getting take out far too often. But they still enjoy their "First night in town" tradition, so Anna cooks for John on his first night in St. Andrews and John does his best to cook for Anna her first night in London, though sometimes she gets there before he gets home from work. John tends to go all out and cook fancy meals for his love, Prawns Scampi being his specialty. Anna tends more toward homey comfort foods like stews and casseroles.

 **17\. Who is too shy to call for take out and who makes the calls?**

John really only feels comfortable calling in the orders if it is somewhere that is used to his business. Sometimes, when it's a new place, the employees make a bit of a fuss over him and he feels compelled to be 'on' when he would rather just be able to relax.

 **18\. Who starts dabbling in witchcraft?**

"Do we have to watch more of these witchcraft shows?" Anna asked as she sat on the sofa and tucked her feet underneath her.

John chuckled, "Not a fan?"

"They've been giving me the creeps truth be told. What's with the sudden fascination?"

"I just agreed to take a recurring role in a show on the SyFy Channel and I'm studying up."

Anna heaved a sigh, "That's a relief. I was starting to get a little worried."

"But you aren't now?" John asked, leaning over toward her in a decidedly unromantic way.

"JOOOOOHN!"

"Remember love, I'm a verrrrry good actor!"

 **19\. Who always turns off the lights as they leave the room?**

Anna is a bit compulsive about this one. When John asked her why she cared so much, after getting in trouble one too many times, she explained that her Uncle's stock answer had always been, "Anna, turn off those lights. Do you think we're made of money?" In her teen years she had once answered, "Well aren't we?" She has never forgotten the lecture she got, nor the consequences that followed her 'snotty' remark. She's turned the lights off ever since.

 **20\. Who plans romantic nights and whose are more spur of the moment?**

John loves to plan elaborate outings and dates down to the last spectacular detail. In the beginning, Anna would remind him that such efforts weren't necessary but now she understands that it makes John truly happy to spoil her. Anna, on the other hand, has the ability to take even the most mundane moment and turn it into something truly romantic. Or so John said in his latest interview.


	5. Chapter 5: Anna's Bad Mood

**A/N This little bit takes place somewhere around Chapter 73. I wrote it from a prompt on Tumblr quite awhile ago but somehow it never got included. Hope you enjoy it now.**

 **I don't own….**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

John sighed and silently rolled his eyes at Anna's words. He put down the script that wasn't holding his attention anyway, removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "What's the matter love?"

"I have done this _**bloody problem**_ five times and it's still wrong. How am I ever going to pass this final?"

John chuckled to himself, _this must be true love_ , he thought. Although Anna had been stressed out and irritable for the entire time John had been in St Andrews on hiatus, he still couldn't think of anywhere he would rather be right now.

He rose from his place on the settee and went to where she was sitting, giving her shoulders a rub and kissing her neck, "What can I do to help?" he whispered in a sultry manner in her ear.

"John," Anna scolded, "Please stop distracting me. I really need to get this done."

"I thought you liked to be 'distracted'," he said, trying not to let his disappointment show through.

"You've done quite enough distracting lately," she was clearly not in the mood to be teased, "I was distracted by a trip to California for _**your**_ movie premier and I was distracted by _**your**_ friends movie opening in Berlin. I missed two weeks of school for your distractions, which is why I'm behind in the first place, so it doesn't really help with you up here trying to cuddle and kiss me every two minutes."

"Should I go back to London then and let you study?" John tried to sound neutral, but couldn't hide the bit of hurt from his voice.

"No," Anna said, still sounding more gruff than John would like, "but you can get me another cup of tea." She handed him her cup without looking at him.

John stood in the kitchen while the kettle boiled and fixed Anna her tea just the way she liked it. He kept reminding himself that Anna hadn't slept in two days and had probably been studying too hard. It didn't have anything to do with him, but it still hurt, just a little.

He took the tea into the other room and set it on the table, "Here you go love. I'll just take my stack of scripts upstairs and leave you to it then."

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Anna called out to him, "John...wait… I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that. I loved our trip to California and of course I wanted to be in Berlin to see Robert's movie. I'm just being horrible." She took a trembling sip of her tea, trying not to cry.

John went to her and gently took the teacup from her lips. He placed it on the table and said, "You're just tired. You haven't slept in about 48 hours and you need a break. Let's go." He took her hand and tried to get her to leave the table.

"John," she complained, "I have to study."

John folded her into his arms, "What you need love, is a break. I can't imagine studying in this state is doing you any good at all." He brushed his hand over her hair as she cried a bit into his chest. "Let's take the dogs for a walk down to the village and I'll buy you a cup of coffee. It's rather breezy today and the wind will do you good."

Anna nodded her head against his chest. It felt so good to have his arms wrapped around her. It would be so easy to just close her eyes and stay here all afternoon. Instead, John broke away and brought Anna her jacket, helping her to put it on. As soon as the dogs saw John's actions, they went to their leads hanging on the wall and began dancing around.

John left Anna standing in somewhat of a daze while he sorted the dogs. The two of them walked to the village with Anna apologizing over and over again. When they got to the shop, Anna went in to get them their coffees while John stayed outside with the dogs. There was a short line and as Anna made her purchase and turned she bumped into the man standing behind her only to drop her coffee to the floor of the shop.

She stood frozen to the spot for a moment just staring at the coffee. ' _Poor thing,_ ' John thought, ' _she's beside herself with fatigue_.' He was chuckling but his demeanor quickly changed when Anna burst into a fit of sobbing right in the middle of the shop. John quickly commanded the dogs to sit and stay and then went into the shop to gather Anna and guide her out the door.

"Come on love it's not that bad," he sympathized.

"But my coffee, John! My coffee. Everything is going wrong. I'm short tempered, I can't do my homework, I dropped my coffee. It's an omen. I can't do this John."

"Yes, it is an omen. It's an omen telling you that you don't need caffeine. You need sleep." Anna began to speak but John took charge, "No, Anna, I'm right and you know it. I'm going to go back inside, buy you an herbal tea and then I'm going to take you home and tuck you in."

"John…" she tried to protest.

John took her face in both his hands, looking into her eyes, "I won't take no for an answer. You're not fit for man nor beast and you need some sleep. Just a bit. I promise I won't let you sleep too long. Your mind isn't even functioning right now - let's get you a power nap and get some food in your stomach for your final stretch. I know you can do this."

Anna nodded her head like a little girl.

John went in and got her tea and a croissant for good measure. Anna leaned her head on his shoulder as she sipped from her cup and munched on her snack on the way home. As they entered the house John demanded that Anna sit on the sofa while he got the dogs settled in the yard. By the time he returned, Anna was almost asleep where she sat. He gently helped her to lie down and covered her with the blanket they kept on the back of the couch. She was asleep by the time he had finished tucking her in. He kissed her forehead and whispered an 'I love you' before making his way into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Anna awoke to the smell of something delicious. She yawned and stretched, then looked around to see John seated in the easy chair reading yet another script.

"Anything good?" she asked, sounding sleepy but much more like herself.

"A couple that deserve a closer look. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," Anna smiled, "and something smells delicious. What have you been up to John Bates?"

"Not much, I made a stew, with absolutely no starches or any wine to lull you back to sleep. Just lots of protein and veg. And I've also brewed a strong pot of coffee, which you don't even like. I figured you could eat a nice dinner and then hit the books. I will do the washing up and then be a good boy and go upstairs. At precisely 2:00 a.m. I will come downstairs and take you to bed for at least a half nights sleep and then tomorrow you'll be all ready for your study session here with the others."

"You must really love me."

"I really, really do. Now let's go eat."


	6. Baby Prompt 1

**A/N This comes from another set of prompts on Tumblr, all about parenthood. Don't know if you're having fun with these, but I am.**

 **I don't own…**

 **Who dresses the baby up in funny outfits?**

"John, are you coming? We're going to be late if we don't leave right now!"

"Can I go play with the dogs, I'm bored?" Lily whined as she tugged on her mummy's hand.

"Not now honey. We're off to Auntie Mary and Uncle Evelyn's in a minute."

"But daddy isn't even downstairs with Robbie yet."

"Yes, honey, I know" she crouched to fix the ribbon in Lily's hair. "John!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," her husband bounded down the stairs with their 18 month old son in his arms. "It took me a minute to get his shoes on."

"Are we going now Mummy? I want to see George and Chelsie."

"Yes, dear, we're going," Anna raised to her full height and finally had a chance to look at her husband and her son, who was dressed from head to toe in a very official looking Manchester United kit. Her head tilted to the side as she said, "John, no. Just, no."

"Why not?" John asked innocently, "Evelyn's not a Leeds fan. And you know the men will probably end up in the lounge watching the match. Robbie needs to get a good start in life if he wants to be a true 'Reds' fan."

"How do you even know he will be a Man U fan? Shouldn't he be allowed to choose his own team?"

John looked affronted, "Sometimes I think I don't even know you, Anna Bates."

"Da," Lily tugged on his trouser leg, "Can we go now?"

"Yes, Little Love," John pressed the key fob to unlock the car, "you go hop in and Mummy and Da will be there as soon as we get your brother is his jacket." John handed a Manchester United warm up to his wife.

"Where did he even get all this?" Anna asked with a laugh.

"I bought them," John answered sheepishly.

"When?"

"When we found out he was a boy. They just didn't fit until now."

"Oh my god, John," Anna huffed, but she was smiling.

John helped her tug their son's arm into his jacket and then kissed her neck mumbling, "It's only fitting. ManU attire is probably the first thing he ever wore."

"What are you talking about you daft beggar? They don't wrap the babies in red when they're born."

"Not when he was born," John smiled devilishly, "when he was conceived. You know the effect you have on me when you wear my jersey to bed" and with waggling eyebrows he ushered his wife out the door and locked it behind her.


	7. Drabbles 21 - 25

**A/N hope you are enjoying these little blurbs.**

 **I don't own…**

 **21\. Who gets up first and makes the coffee?**

John has always been an early riser. He makes coffee for himself and tea for Anna every morning that they are together. Then he walks the dogs so she can sleep as late as possible. He usually fixes here a nice breakfast as well, much to the envy of all her school friends. Every once in a while, if they haven't seen one another for a long time, they both have a lie in together. On those mornings, breakfast is the last thing on their minds.

 **22\. Who's the vegetarian and who most certainly isn't?**

John always teases Anna about her California diet. He accuses her of eating nothing but avocados and granola. But really, they both eat a pretty healthy diet, although John does enjoy the Irish and Scottish comfort foods he grew up on.

 **23\. Who just started watching gay porn for the first time and becomes obsessed?**

"So, what should we watch?" Anna asked as she flopped onto the settee.

"Whatever, I don't care. I'll just go get us some tea and biscuits." John smiled and gave his wife a peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

Anna switched on the telly and flipped through the channels, quickly getting frustrated, "John, I don't know where anything is. They've switched around the channels on the satellite again."

"Just find something," he shouted from the kitchen, "I'll be in in a moment."

When he returned to the room Anna was sitting, staring at the screen in a state of fascination. John glanced at the screen and almost dropped the tea tray.

"What in the world are you watching?"

"I think it's porn," Anna answered seriously, "Gay porn to be exact."

John place the tray carefully and sat beside her, "Umm, yeah, I can see that," he looked away from the screen, blushing slightly, and looked toward his wife, who was not blushing at all. "I guess a better question is, Why are you watching that?"

"It's sort of fascinating, don't you think?"

"That's not the word that immediately came to mind, no."

"Oh come on John, do you expect me to believe you've never watched porn before?" Anna was definitely enjoying his discomfort.

"Not while my wife was in the room," as soon as John said the words he wanted to take them back.

Never one to disappoint, Anna arched a brow, "Oh? Do tell Mr. Bates!"

He couldn't be sure but he felt his wife had used his surname on purpose. "Just, just give me the remote!" he flailed his hands in her direction.

Anna grabbed it and held it over her head, leaning back out of his reach. "Oh no, not until you tell me more about when you've watched porn. Come on, I want details." She was outright laughing at him now. He wanted to be angry but she looked so damn cute with those sparkly blue eyes.

He slumped his shoulders, "Alright," he sighed, "I can see I'm going to have to give in." He walked quickly over to the DVD stand and pulled out a video, "I didn't ever want to have to use this but…"

A shocked look crossed Anna's face. What in the world could he be getting? And why hadn't she found it herself?

John put the DVD into the player and Anna switched the receiver. She began to laugh hysterically as she heard the music from, "The Ice Princess" fill the room.

"Fancy a rewatch?" John asked before taking a bracing sip of his tea.

 **24\. Who lays on the other's chest and who strokes the other's hair?**

This is John's absolute favorite past time. He fell in love with her while sitting on the couch in St. Andrew's watching videos, her head on his shoulder. He enjoys it to this day. Although he will admit that it's even nicer when they are sharing a bed.

 **25\. Who has more friends than the other?**

John is very close to a few people: his mother, his brother, the Musketeers. He'll be the first to admit that he's not the best at maintaining relationships over the long haul though. He sometimes worries about what this means for he and Rob after 'Highclere' or he and Leslie once she gets married. He doesn't want to repeat the pattern he's had throughout his life when he loses touch with people when they no longer work together. It's just that he's always felt that you can't get too attached or too sentimental because for him, acting has always meant moving on to the next thing.

Anna tells him not to worry so much, that he's older and more mature now. If he wants to keep these relationships he can. Look how well they do when they are apart. He supposes she's right. And besides, he has Anna to help him now. Everyone loves Anna and she is brilliant at keeping in touch even when she is busier than he is.


	8. Drabbles 26 - 30

**A/N I have to admit, these got a little away from me, but they were fun. Enjoy.**

 **I don't own...**

 **26\. Who has a higher threshold for pain?**

John put down his magazine and looked at his wife over the top of his readers, "This article was really interesting. It was about how women supposedly have a higher pain threshold than men."

"Is that so?" Anna smirked.

"Okay, Mrs. Bates, what's that look for?"

"John, do you really think I need a magazine to tell me that I have a higher pain threshold than you?"

John chuckled, "Well this conversation turned personal very quickly. I'll admit... 'If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die?' but I wouldn't say I'm worse than you or any other woman."

"Really?" Anna teased, "I was in labor for 17 hours with Lily. I pushed a _**human being**_ out of my body and you complained that I bruised your hand by holding it too tightly during delivery."

John pretended to pout, "Well it did turn black and blue…" he trailed off quietly.

"Game, set, match," Anna gloated.

John reached for the remote, "So," he said just a little too loudly, "let's see what's on the telly."

 **27\. Who can't sleep at night when the other is away?**

Anna's phone buzzed alerting her to a text message. She was somewhat surprised as she picked it up, to see that the time was 1:45 in the morning.

 _ **Are you awake? - J**_

 _Yes. But why are you? - A_

 _ **I can't sleep. You studying? - J**_

 _Nope, I can't sleep either. - A_

 **I miss you. My bed's too empty. - J**

 _That's a relief! - A_

 _ **Cheeky. Can I call you? - J**_

 _Yes please. - A_

 _ **I love you. - J**_

 _Hurry up and dial. - A_

 **28\. Who does the dishes and who does the laundry?**

Anna and John basically fell in love while doing the dishes together. One of the ways that each of them knew it was 'right' was the joy they felt just orbiting around one another in the kitchen. They just seemed to be in synch with one another from the very beginning. Always aware of where the other was and what they were doing, never running into each other...well not by accident anyway.

They both did their own laundry before becoming a couple, but unbeknownst to each of them they both independently kept something the other had left behind in the laundry. John kept one of Anna's hand towels that got tangled in with his shirts. He accidently took it to London with him. Could he help it if he kept forgetting to give it back? For Anna, it was one of John's old t-shirts. She was about to throw it in the wash with her own clothes when she noticed it smelled like him. What could she do?

 **29\. Who would rather have Oreos while watching Netflix and who would rather have pizza? (Bonus: preferred pizza toppings for both?)**

Anna has a serious sweet tooth, so she's the one you can always find dunking her oreos in milk, happily letting John have the rest of her half of the pizza. How do they know it's her half? No olives or green peppers of course!

 **30\. Who throws the water bottles in the trash bin and who keeps reminding them that THEY GO IN THE RECYCLE BIN?**

Anna leaned over and retrieved the plastic water bottles out of the trash bin, adding them to the recycling bag.

"You know John, you should train Beauty to do this for me. It seems like a daily occurrence when you're here."

"I'm sorry love. I'll try to do better, I promise. It's just, I always seem to have my hands full and then I just drop everything."

"And you can't be bothered to get them back out after you drop them in the wrong spot?"

"I never even notice to be honest. I'm much older that you. I've spent a greater part of my life not recycling than you have" he said with a sheepish grin.

"Honestly John, don't you think we should be lowering our carbon footprint as much as possible?

"Yes, yes. Of course I do. I've said I'll do better."

"Well you'll have to. We have to leave a cleaner world for our children. And I won't be able to bend over like this in a few months time." Anna waited for the penny to drop.

"Yes, well I doubt a few bottles here or there will…" John looked at his grinning wife with confusion. "Wait...Anna...why won't you be able to bend over like that in a few months time?"

"Why do you think, Mr. Bates?" Her eyes were misty now and he had never seen her looking so beautiful.

"Anna, are you trying to tell me that you're...that we're…" he couldn't bring himself to say the words in case he was jumping to conclusions, but they had been trying for a while now.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you," Anna's smile was so wide she felt her cheeks would split wide open.

"Oh my god!" John exclaimed, still rooted to his spot, "Oh my god. Pregnant? Are you sure?"

"As sure as two tests and a visit to the doctor's can make a woman."

Anna was a little concerned now because John had still not moved, although he did have a besotted look on his face. Finally, he rushed to her and took her in his arms. Lifting her off the ground, he spun her around the small kitchen laughing joyously. When he returned her to the ground he took her face in his hands and kissed her slowly and sweetly.

"We're going to have a baby, Anna," he whispered.

"That we are," she whispered back.

He stepped back and looked a little panicked, "What do you need? Should I get you a chair? Are you feeling alright? When are you due? What can I help you with?"

Anna laughed, "Well, how about if you start by putting the water bottles in the recycle bin from now on?"


	9. Chapter 9: Baby Prompt 2

**Who has more trouble adjusting to parenthood?**

Rob came back from the bar and placed the pint in front of his best mate, "So wasn't Lily's first day at kindergarten last week? How did it go?"

John took a sip before answering, "I'm surprised you remembered."

"I didn't," Rob admitted, "but Cora made me promise to bring home details. Though why she can't just call Anna and ask, I've no idea."

"She probably thinks Anna is too busy taking care of Robbie."

A huge grin spread across Rob's face at the mention of his namesake, "I'm still chuffed you named the little lad after me."

"Don't get too excited mate, I only did it for the beers I knew you'd buy me," he picked up his drink and tilted it toward his friend in salute, "It worked too."

"Alright, just for that, I'm going back to our previous topic of Lily's first day. How did it go?"

"Oh she was fine. She loves her teacher and the other kids."

"And Anna? How did she hold up?"

"Anna did fine. She was a little sad but she had Robbie to keep her busy. Everyone loved Anna. She wasn't the problem."

Rob looked concerned and amused, "Oh no. You didn't cry did you? Why you old softie."

"I didn't cry," John said, looking offended and taking a big swallow of his pint.

"Well, what was it then?"

"Nothing, it was nothing," but Rob could tell his friend was uncomfortable about something.

"Well, it's just the way you said, 'Anna wasn't the problem'."

"So?"

"So, that leads me to believe that maybe you were the problem. But if I'm wrong, I apologize."

The two men sat drinking their beer in silence for a few moments when John finally spoke, "You weren't wrong."

It was quiet again, but Rob knew better than to ask John to elaborate while he was brooding. He would tell all in his own good time.

Eventually he continued, "Everyone thought I was Lily's grandad. One woman even went so far as to assume I was Anna's father."

"Well," Rob sighed, forming his thoughts, "what difference does it make?"

"But it does make a difference doesn't it? Maybe I'm too old to be a father. I don't want to be an embarrassment to my children, or my wife for that matter."

"Good lord John, you could never be an embarrassment to your wife. Don't be ridiculous."

"Well, to the kids then."

Rob huffed, "I'll tell you a secret Bates. All fathers are an embarrassment to their children. If it's not for one thing, it will be for something else," he took a drink and continued, "if I had a quid for every time my children rolled their eyes at me while they were growing up, I'd, well I'd be awfully bloody rich, that's what."

It was quiet for a bit more, "So, what did Anna do when the woman asked if you were her father?"

"Came to my rescue like a mother bear protecting a cub," John smiled.

"I'll just bet she did," Rob agreed, taking yet another sip, "wish I'd been there to see that. She's far too good for you you know."

John laughed again, "I know. And Cora is too good for you."

"Don't I know it. How did we ever get so lucky?"

"I don't know, mate. But let's not point it out in case they realize."


	10. Chapter 10: Drabbles 31-35

**31\. Who's always on time and who is always late?**

Anna is always late. She tries to cram too much into the limited amount of time she has. John chuckles at both her and himself. He finds it amusing that she apologizes so profusely each time and swears she'll do better next time. He laughs at himself because she always looks so adorable during her apology he just can't bring himself to mind.

 **32\. (Having just moved in with each other) Who has to get used to the other wearing nothing to bed?**

John climbed into bed on the second night of their honeymoon and was surprised to find Anna lying there completely naked.

"What's this Mrs. Bates?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked him cheekily, "I should think you'd be used to me being in your bed naked. After all, we're an old married couple now."

"Promise me something," he said, turning toward her and pulling her close, "If I ever get old enough to be _**used**_ to you being naked...just shoot me."

 **33\. Who replies in an argument, "bite me" and who actually bites them?**

"Da!" Lily shouted from upstairs.

John could tell she was upset both by the sound of her voice and the heaviness of her steps on the staircase.

"Da!" she shouted again,entering the room where he was studying his lines, "Where's Mummy?"

"Mummy's still at the university," he responded, closing his script and looking into his daughter's rather red face, "Can I help?"

"You could have helped by stopping at two children. I swear I'm going to kill that little monster."

"What's Jack done now?" John sighed, knowing he probably wouldn't get back to his script for awhile.

"He bit me, look…" Lily held out her arm and John could clearly see a set of teeth marks in deep relief against his daughter's pale skin.

"Why did he do that?" John asked in surprise.

"I already told you. Because he's a monster, that's why."

"He's not a monster, Luv, he's four. He doesn't know any better." He moved to the bottom of the stairs and called up to his son, "Jack, come to Da please."

A moment later John and Anna's little ball of energy came running down the stairs on his pudgy little legs and launched himself into his father's arms. He didn't seem the least bit remorseful.

John looked at his son seriously and asked, "Jack, did you bite your sister?"

"Yes," Jack answered looking straight into his father's eyes.

"Jack," John scolded, "we don't bite people when we're angry with them, do we?"

"I'm not angry, Da," his young son responded.

"Then why did you bite, Lily?"

"She asked me to."

"What?!" Lily yelled from behind her father.

"Jack," John's seriousness continued, "In this house we don't bite and we don't tell lies. I know your sister didn't ask you to bite her."

Jack was clearly confused now, "But she did Da. I wanted to play with Lily so I went into her room but she was listening to her music so I had to ask her lots and lots of times but she saided no. So I kept asking and asking and she finally decided to play wif me and she said Bite Me. So I bit her so we could play."

John had to muster all his acting skills to keep a straight face in light of this new information. The last thing he wanted to do was set his daughter off again.

 **34\. Who is the more outdoorsy type and who would rather stay in and read?**

Both John and Anna love to take the dogs on long walks at the beach or hikes in the hills. They are both avid readers as well. They can often be found combining these two activities. John carrying a blanket in a backpack and the two of them finding a shady spot under a tree, the dogs panting happily near by. Anna's favorite is to have her head resting in John's lap while he reads poetry to her surrounded by nature's beauty. He only stops once she has drifted off.

 **35\. Who is ticklish and who takes advantage of it?**

John was delighted to find early on in their relationship, well before they were a couple, that Anna's ribs are very ticklish. Taking advantage of this fact led him to many a cold shower once they were sharing a house in St. Andrews. 


	11. Chapter 11: Fly to My Arms

**A/N This is a little late for Valentine's Day but I am posting it anyway for my dear friend AnnaMB. I thought I had lost it but I came across it the other day buried in a work file (oops). Hope you enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated.**

 **As always, I don't own…**

Anna jumped slightly when her phone rang. She had been so absorbed in working on her project that she hadn't even noticed it was time for John's nightly phone call. He was in Paris doing a promotional tour for his new tv show and Anna was stuck in St. Andrews with a major assignment due on Tuesday. She was supposed to have joined him for the weekend but it didn't look like her presentation would be done in time. It was already Thursday night and she couldn't afford any more slip ups after her project in her other class. It had been due this past Tuesday and somehow she hadn't saved it. She'd had to present using only her handouts.

She rubbed her hands over her eyes and answered the phone, "Hello love."

"Hello," John's rich lilt came over the line and immediately made her feel better, "I was beginning to think you had already gone to bed."

"Bed?" Anna replied, "I wish. I'm no where near far enough on this thing to go to bed any time soon. How is your trip going?"

"Miserable," John grumbled.

"Are the audiences not receiving the show well?" Anna sounded concerned.

"No, they love it. It's not that. It's just, what's the point of being in the most romantic city in the world if you're not here with me? I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'm not exactly thrilled to be hunched over this desk making a powerpoint while my man's in Paris. And Saturday is Valentine's Day."

"Yes, I left that part out on purpose."

"Our first Valentine's Day. We were broken up this time last year."

John chuckled, "I was leaving that part out too."

"I could still make it over if I get a lot of work done tomorrow, but I have a 3 hour class, so it doesn't look good," she sighed.

"Anna, don't rush it. I don't want you to make a mistake and hurt your grade. Remember what happened last week."

"Oh, don't worry. I learned my lesson. I've been checking my saves about every two minutes," this time it was her turn to laugh.

"Still, I don't want you to feel pressured to get it done. We have all the Valentine's Days for the rest of our lives to be together. Besides," he reassured, "I have a feeling you'll be receiving a surprise or two this weekend."

"Well I hope it's not another dog! I love Angus, but he and Beauty are plenty just now."

She could hear John's smile in his reply, "No, it's not another dog. Something more traditional than that. Anyway, I best let you get back to work. I just wanted to say goodnight and that I love you."

"I love you too, John. Break a leg."

 **The next day**

Anna had gotten up early and gotten a lot of work done on her project before her class. She thought she might just finish in time to catch a late flight and join John in Paris anyway, but this afternoon was proving difficult. In class, Jane had asked her for some help on her own project and of course Anna couldn't say no. They had worked together in the group's shared office for about an hour before Jane had left. That put Anna another whole hour behind.

She was just starting to be 'in the zone' and make some progress when Joseph Molesley came in and sat on the corner of her desk. "How's it coming?" he asked, fiddling with Anna's notes.

"Not very well I'm afraid. I'm actually rather stressed out about getting it done," she tried to hint.

"Mmmm, that's a shame. And weren't you supposed to be meeting Mr. Bates in Paris this weekend?"

"I was," Anna hinted again, tilting her head in the direction of the door, 'but I can't if I don't get this finished."

"Yes," Molesley replied, making no move towards the door. "Anna, can I ask you something?"

"What?" she answered a bit impatiently.

"Do you think, and be honest, brutally honest in fact. It won't hurt my feelings. I need to know the truth and…"

"JOSEPH! I can't answer you honestly or any other way for that matter if you don't tell me what you want to know."

"Oh, yes, well, it's Miss Baxter you see..."

" _Oh god,_ " Anna thought as he continued, " _did he have to ask her advice now?_ " She glanced at the time in the corner of her computer screen hoping he didn't see her. She had no wish to be rude but her window of opportunity to see John was rapidly melting away. If she didn't leave St. Adrews by 7:00 there was no point.

"... so what do you think?" Moseley finished.

Anna took a guess, "Joseph, you're a great guy. Any woman would be lucky to go out with you. I think you should just ask her out."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes," Anna said quickly, "in fact, I think you should go and find her right now before you lose your nerve."

He stood and puffed out his chest, "I think I'll do just that. Thanks Anna!"

 **Later that evening**

Anna rushed up to the counter and bought her ticket to Paris. The last minute purchase was frightfully expensive but she knew John wouldn't mind her using the credit card he had given her. This was just the kind of thing he loved for her to do with it.

She made her way through security really quickly seeing as how it was so late and realized that she had enough time to get something to eat before her flight left. With that thought, her stomach growled. Eating airport food might not be her idea of a great meal but she hadn't eaten since breakfast and knowing John waited for her in Paris would more than make up for the poor food and high price.

She bought a sandwich, an apple and a bottle of water and sat back to relax. She felt elated and proud of herself. She had powered through the rest of her work quickly and efficiently. She triple checked both the handouts and the powerpoint and all was as it should be. Now it would be just a short flight and she would be with John.

As these thoughts passed through her head she realized just how excited she was when she imagined one of the men in the crowd departing a plane looked just like her husband. He had John's build, his saunter and even the leather garment bag thrown over his shoulder looked like John's. Suddenly she realized… it was him.

He was past her now and she cried out, "John!"

The man stopped and looked around in surprise at the sound of her voice, a huge smile breaking across his face as he saw her. Anna grabbed her purse and ran to meet him, even leaving her carry on bag at the table.

She flung herself into his arms and he kissed her. When they backed away to look at one another they both said, "What are you doing here?" at exactly the same time.

Both laughed, "I was coming to spend the weekend with you," they uttered in unison and laughed again.

Finally, John spoke alone, "What about your project?"

"All done and checked over, so I was catching the last flight to Paris to be with you."

"And I took the last flight to London and then here to be with you. Lucky we didn't miss each other."

"That is lucky." Anna put her arm through his and led him back to the table to get her luggage.

"Should I buy a return ticket so we can go back to Paris?" he asked.

"Let's just go home."

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound very romantic."

"What could be more romantic than spending time together in our own home, just the two of us? Besides, didn't you say you were sending me surprises?"

"I did indeed," he smiled and kissed her again. "In fact, one of them is right here," he continued, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you _**are**_ a wonderful surprise," Anna teased, "but I was expecting something with a red bow."

John leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Oh there's a bow. And I think we'll both enjoy what it takes for you to find it."


	12. Chapter 12: I'm Gonna Love You Forever

**A/N This was a little drabble I wrote for my friend Terrijane's birthday (which was ages ago). She is a fantastic supporter of Banna fanfic and an all-around great person.**

 **As always, I don't own… I also don't own any rights to the song "Forever and ever, Amen" sung by Randy Travis.**

John was dozing over his book when he heard the baby's cry. At first he thought he had dreamed it, but by the time he took his glasses off and placed them on his nightstand Lily had cried out again. He shot up from the bed and made his way to the door as quickly as possible, hoping that he could get to the baby before she woke Anna, who was finally getting some sleep now that Lily had slept through the night for the past three nights.

As he approached his daughter's crib, he saw her rolling back and forth on her back waving her favorite stuffed toy in front of her face.

John leaned over her crib, smiling, "What are you doing up at this time Little Love? You're supposed to be sleeping like Mummy."

He reached in and ran the tip of his finger under his daughter's chin. He was absolutely delighted when his efforts were rewarded by a giggle from his four and a half month old girl.

"You're just a little charmer aren't you Lily Margaret? Yes you are. Yes you are," he cooed as he used one large hand to completely cover her stomach and rock her back and forth.

In her fit of giggles, Lily inadvertently plunged the edge of her toy into her eye and began to cry. John quickly scooped her into his arms and pressed her into his chest in an effort to both comfort her and muffle the sounds of her crying. She wriggled in her father's arms and hit him in the head with her toy as she flailed and cried.

John chuckled and gently took the toy from her, "Let's just put Bongo Bear back in the crib shall we, Lily? Da thinks he's done enough damage and we don't want Mummy to wake up now that she's able to get some sleep."

John didn't understand what had woken his daughter up, but now that she was awake she was fussy and full of energy. John bounced her in his arms and rocked her back and forth which quieted her cries, but did not stop them completely.

"What's wrong, Little Love? Huh? You can't be hungry, you just had a grand meal not more than half an hour ago. You had Bongo Bear, your room is comfy cozy so you can't be cold. Were you just lonely? Did you miss your old Da?"

John bounced her again and got a whiff of something that perhaps wasn't quite right.

"Ah, do you need a new nappy? Is that what all the fuss is about?" John whispered to his girl, "Well you're in luck, because contrary to popular opinion, your dear old Da has turned out to be a championship nappy changer."

He continued to bounce the baby over to the changing table and laid her down, expertly holding her with one hand while unsnapping her turtle onesie with the other.

"Who's the prettiest girl in the whole world?" he asked while he removed his daughter's wet nappy and threw it away, "What's that you say? It's me, Daddy? Well you are absolutely right Lily Bates. You are the prettiest girl, and smart too."

He had the new nappy on in no time and was struggling to get her wriggling legs snapped back in. He lifted her to his shoulder again and returned her to her crib. But she began to cry again the moment he put her down.

John quickly determined that she wasn't ready to go back to sleep just yet, and in all honesty, he was so besotted by her that he wasn't quite ready to return to his bed either. Instead, he sat down in the rocker and cradled his little girl in his arms.

As she whimpered and fussed, John kissed her soft little forehead and asked, "How about a song? Would you like Da to sing for you?"

He took his daughter's fascinated stare as confirmation and began to softly sing to her,

" _You may think that I'm talking foolish,_

 _You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free_

 _You may wonder how, I can promise you now_

 _This love that I feel for you, always will be_

 _You're not just time that I'm killing_

 _I'm no longer one of those guys_

 _As sure as I live, this love that I give_

 _Is gonna be yours until the day that I die"_

He was about to start on another verse when he noticed Lily's eyes drooping. She was almost asleep when John felt more than saw his wife's presence at the door. He looked up and saw the angelic face of his smiling wife.

"What?" he asked, a little embarrassed that his performance had been witnessed by someone other than his daughter.

"Nothing," Anna responded, entering the room and running her hand over the back of John's head when she approached the rocking chair, "That was lovely. You never cease to amaze me."

"You're the amazing one. I'm just your wing man. And by the way Mrs. Bates, you're supposed to be asleep."

"I know, but I rolled over and you weren't there. I just wanted to see if all was well."

"Just a wet nappy. And then she was crying a bit and I didn't want her to wake you so I decided to sing to her. But it obviously didn't work," John said, thinking about how his wife was now awake anyway.

"On the contrary, Da. Look at her now, slumbering away. She loves the sound of your voice. She has ever since you would talk to her in the womb."

"Mmmm," John deferred the comment by standing up and walking toward the crib. "It's time both my girls got back to bed. Both Miss Bates and Missus."

Anna ran her hand up and down his back as he placed their daughter back in her crib. As soon as his hands were free he turned to his wife and kissed her gently.

"C'mon, back to bed with you too."

When they were snuggly tucked under the covers in their own room and Anna was pulled tight to his side she said, "Your song was lovely John. You are a wonderful father."

John looked down at his wife and felt his heart was about to burst. "There's another verse you know."

"Would you sing it for me? I'd love to have you sing me to sleep like you did Lily."

"Alright," he whispered, knowing he couldn't deny his wife anything she wanted.

" _They say that time takes it's toll on a body_

 _Makes the young girls blonde hair turn grey_

 _But honey, I don't care, I ain't in love with your hair_

 _And if it all fell out, well, I'd love you anyway_

 _They say that time can play tricks on a memory,_

 _make people forget things they knew._

 _well, it's easy to see it's happening to me_

 _I've already forgotten every woman but you_

 _I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, amen_ "

He didn't need to finish the song. His wife was already asleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Champagne in Her Eyes

**A/N this is a little drabshot from the FFF universe. SPOILER ALERT: Do not read on if you want to finish FFF first!**

 **It takes place about 3 months or so after Anna and John's secret wedding in St. Andrews. It's in Drabbles now, but it will be incorporated into the regular FFF when I get back to it.**

John was in conversation with three reporters, two taking notes and the other with a small tape recorder. Although he was deeply engaged in his interview, he noticed immediately when the door opened and Anna entered the room. A smile spread across his face and into his eyes.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," he said politely, already directing his full attention to the other side of the room, "but my…" he hesitated for the merest fraction of a second, almost saying _wife_ , "fiance has just arrived and I haven't seen her in over two weeks."

The reporters were mumbling things like "Of course" and "No problem", but John was already gone.

"Hello," he grinned, when he was finally next to her.

"Hello," she smiled back, straightening her dress, "Will I do?"

He stepped into her, placing his right hand on her hip and pulling her toward himself. He kissed her neck and whispered into her ear, "You look ravishing, Mrs. Bates."

She ran her hand toward the back of his neck and played with the well groomed hairs there. They looked into each other's eyes before he bent and kissed her. Beginning chastely, his kiss quickly deepened into something more. Anna could feel herself melting on the spot, but she pushed him away before they lost complete control.

"None of that now, Mr. Bates."

John chuckled, "None of what?"

"I see those smoky eyes and I feel your hand wandering toward the base of my spine. I know exactly where this is heading."

"Oh," he cocked an eyebrow, "and where is that?"

"To a quick shag in the back of the car, probably," she laughed.

"Mmmm, I afraid you're wrong there. I didn't bring the car."

"A broom closet then."

"A broom closet? My, my, you are a naughty girl."

"I'm not the one with the smouldery eyes, Mr. Bates," Anna protested playfully.

"No. You're not," John pretended to pout, "and I'm wondering why. You haven't gone off me now we're married, have you?"

"Silly beggar," Anna couldn't believe how much she had missed bantering with her husband in the time they were apart. "Do my eyes really say nothing?"

"Actually, do you know what your eyes remind me of love?"

Anna shook her head, waiting for John to continue.

"When you're flirting with me like this, your eyes get a certain sparkle in them that they don't get any other time. It reminds me of the bubbles in champagne."

"Champagne?"

"That's right, champagne. Only far more intoxicating." He brushed his fingers through the hair lying at her neck and pulled her in for another kiss. "Shall we go find a broom closet somewhere?"

She took a step back, "We shall not. Now tell me, what do you think of my dress? It's new."

"It's beautiful darling, really. I can't wait until I'm taking it off of you on the couch at home."

He kissed her yet again but she managed to mumble, "The couch? You're not taking me to the bedroom?"

"Mmmm," he mumbled into her lips, "the bedroom's further from the door. I can't wait that long."

"Speaking of waiting," she began more seriously, "I'm sorry I'm so late. My PowerPoint took forever to finish and then the train was late and I had to stop by the flat to drop my luggage and get dressed."

"No worries love. I'm just happy you're safe and you're finally here." He looked over his shoulder at the room full of people, "I was in the middle of an interview when you arrived. I guess I'd better get back to it."

He placed his hand in the small of his wife's back and led her into the crowded room.

 **To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14: Trail to my Heart

**A/N This was inspired by a picture posted on Tumbler.**

John opened the door to the house and was surprised and a little disappointed that he wasn't immediately greeted by Lily's arms thrown around his legs. In fact, there were no dogs or wife at the door to greet him either, just a trail of hearts.

He lifted the first one and read the message written in his wife's hand, "follow your hearts." A smile spread across his face as he anticipated what might be at the end of the trail. He could imagine Anna waiting for him in their bed, the kids having tea at the Carson's.

He quickened his steps, picking up the paper cut outs one by one. He would slip them into his keepsake box as a remembrance of this day. When he got to the top of the stairs, his trail took a turn to the right, which puzzled him.

He opened the door and found, not his wife as he expected, but his daughter, dressed in her pink ballet outfit. She was sitting at her little table which was decked out and ready for a two person tea party.

She squealed when she saw him, throwing her arms into the air. "Daddy," she smiled, "will you be my Valentine?"


	15. Chapter 15: Homecoming

**A/N I'm actively writing on the regular FFF story again (don't get too excited, it will be quite a while before there's an update) and in looking through my files I found this little drabshot. I figure WTH I might as well post it.**

 **As always, I don't own...**

John closed the door of his rental car and was two steps toward the front door when he realized the window was still rolled down.

"Bollocks," he whispered, blowing on his hand and fumbling with the keys as he turned back to the vehicle. It was understandable he guessed, no one in his right mind would have the windows rolled down in this weather. But that was the point, he wasn't in his right mind. He had left his right mind somewhere over the Czech Republic, or was it Poland? He had no idea. All he knew was that he had never felt this jet lagged in his life.

He turned the key and rolled up the window, then quickly retrieved his bag from the driveway. A smile spread across his face as he realized that despite the late hour, sometime past two o'clock he guessed, the lights in the sitting room could clearly be seen behind the drawn curtains of his house. Better yet, he knew that meant his wife was waiting for him on the other side of those curtains.

John had been away on location, three different countries in three weeks, and Anna hadn't been able to join him due to her busy school schedule. It was the longest they had been apart since they married and John couldn't ever remember feeling more lonely.

He ran his free hand over his face and focussed his weary eyes on the lock. Opening the door, he was surprised that he didn't hear a ruckus from the dogs. As he set his bag just inside he understood why. Instead of greeting him with wagging tails and lolling tongues, the dogs were stretching and shaking themselves awake before making their sleepy way to the door to greet their master.

He patted each on the head, urging them to be quiet. He could see his beautiful wife curled up on the couch, her school things long abandoned on the coffee table and the screensaver flashing up and down across the telly. His disappointment at not being immediately wrapped in her arms lasted for the briefest of seconds. God she was beautiful. How could he have forgotten just how gorgeous she was in three weeks time?

He pushed his way through the dogs and walked to the couch. He leaned over and placed the softest of kisses on his wife's forehead causing her to stir. Brushing her hair back from her face, he was rewarded with a sleepy smile.

"Your home," she yawned. "I waited up for you."

He chuckled, saying, "Yes, I can see that."

"Well I tried anyway. What time is it?"

"Past two I imagine," he helped her rise from the couch and untangle the throw from around her legs. "Let's get you to bed hey Mrs. Bates?"

"Mmmm," she mumbled, placing her arm around his waist and walking with him to the foot of the stairs, the dogs following happily behind them.

Anna was always a heavy sleeper and didn't wake up easily. As John sat on his side of the bed to remove his shoes he couldn't help another chuckle. His wife was struggling to get her jumper over her head.

"So much for you flying into my arms the moment I opened the door," he teased.

"I meant to, honestly," Anna answered as she stepped out of her jeans and let them pool on the floor. "How was your flight?"

John stood and removed his own shirt and trousers, "Flights you mean."

Anna was already in bed and fading fast as she said, "I'm sorry I'm so knackered. I really am glad you're home."

John crawled into bed beside his wife and sighed as he wrapped his arm around her. He snuggled into her body soaking in her warmth and the smell of her. As he kissed the beloved spot behind her ear he whispered, "No, now I'm home."


	16. Chapter 16: Iced Tea

**A/N This little drabble is loosely based on an experience I had in England this summer. Except of course I was not with John Bates (more's the pity).**

Anna and John were heading home from a hike with the dogs in John's Range Rover. They were both enjoying these sorts of days that happened more spontaneously now that Anna was remaining in the house even when John was staying. She supposed she should feel guilty for not doing any homework today, but there was plenty of time for that tomorrow once John had headed back to London.

"Shall we stop in at the next Starbucks?" John asked with a big smile, "I could use a coffee."

"And I could use an iced tea. I'm parched," Anna agreed.

John's face fell immediately and he glanced quickly at his companion before looking back at the road, "You can't order an iced tea." He looked horrified.

"Why not?"

"It's not British."

" _I'm_ not British!" she laughed.

"I am and being a gentleman, I'll be forced to order for you."

She couldn't believe his pained expression.

"I tell you what...I'll order for myself. And I'll use my very best American accent while I do it."

"But they'll know I'm with you."

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're making that big of a deal out of this."

"You don't understand. We don't _do_ iced tea here."

"I tell you what...I'll pretend I don't know you. I'll even make a big deal of it. 'Oh my god!' " she mimicked herself, exaggerating a star struck attitude, "Aren't you John ' _Fricken'_ Bates? You're my _favorite_. Can I have your autograph? Can you sign my cup?"

John chuckled, "Alright Cheeky Monkey, that's enough. Besides, you won't even have a proper cup for me to sign. It will be one of those ridiculous plastic things. How am I supposed to sign that?"

Anna shook her head in wonder, "You let me choose the paint color in the bathroom in the house _you_ own but you won't support me in ordering an iced tea?"

"It's _not_ British."

It was quiet for a moment as the pair of friends contemplated the conversation they were having.

"I've got it," Anna grinned, "I'll order a hot tea… _and_ a glass of ice!"

"Oh my god," John said in horror, "that's even worse!"

The car was filled with the sound of Anna's laughter as they pulled into the Starbucks parking lot.


	17. Chapter 17: A Little Romance

**A/N I wrote the basic version of this ages ago. For some reason, I've been thinking of this tidbit a lot lately so I decided to post it. Enjoy.**

John was just finishing his drink and deciding whether or not to pour himself another when Anna came out of the bedroom.

"How do I look?" she asked.

She was wearing a black lace dress that came to mid-thigh and her hair was put up in some kind of configuration he had never seen before. Her make up was understated, highlighting her natural beauty perfectly. The heels she wore made it look as though her legs were miles long. John had to make an effort to swallow. He wondered for the millionth time how he could possibly be lucky enough to be married to this woman who was so utterly beautiful inside and out.

"You're breathtaking, love" He rose and made his way across the room to her side.

"Really?" she looked at him skeptically, "because I'm not sure about…"

Before she could finish her sentence, John had taken her in his arms, pulled her tightly against his body and kissed her deeply.

"What was that for?" she asked, slightly breathless from their kiss.

John responded by lowering his head and planting delicate kisses up and down his wife's neck, his hands caressing her back and shoulders.

"Let's not go tonight," he whispered in her ear.

"What?" she swatted his chest as best she could considering how closely he was holding her. "John, don't be silly."

"I mean it," he continued, gently sucking on her earlobe. "I don't want to go. Let's stay here, just the two of us."

"But it's for charity and we've already bought the tickets."

"Exactly, they've already gotten their money. I can write them a letter of apology and include a nice fat check with it. I'll say I wasn't feeling well or your train was late and I didn't know when you were going to arrive." He continued to kiss and nuzzle at her skin, seeking out the places he knew she would find hard to resist.

"Please, Anna?" he whined, "I don't feel like spending the evening having drinks and nibbles, making small talk and chatting up other people's spouses while I stare loving across the room at my own. And every time I try to dance with you I'll get pulled away for some publicity picture. I'd rather stay here, light about a hundred candles and slow dance with you, in that dress," he eyed it appreciatively, "for hours on end."

"After that, but only after that," he continued, "we can go to the bedroom and 'slow dance' with you out of that dress for hours on end."

Anna looked in his eyes so full of wistfulness, love, and desire in equal measure. It was a hard combination to fight against, especially with the way his attentions were making her feel tingly all over.

"Please, love?" he repeated, "Our courtship was so unconventional that I never really got to take you on many romantic dates. Let me treat you to one tonight. You deserve my undivided attention and I'm dying to give it to you."

Anna had one of those moments when she couldn't quite believe this was her life. Here was John Bates, John "Fricken" Bates, a man literally thousands of women would pay money to go on a date with, asking her, begging her, to let him lavish all his attention on her. She took in his appearance, dark blue suit, red tie, perfect hair and amazing eyes. All he wanted to do was dance with her for hours. This was the man she got to spend the rest of her life with. What had she ever done to deserve so much?

"What shall we dance to?" she said as she leaned into his chest.

"Ah," he smiled happily, "I happen to have a playlist of all slow songs. Just perfect for a night of private dances." He smiled happily and went over to boot up his list.

"You just happen to have a playlist?" Anna asked skeptically while waiting for John to light the candles and start the music.

"Yes," John said somewhat self consciously.

"And am I the first woman to reap the benefits of this playlist, Mr. Bates?" she accused him teasingly.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, sounding not at all innocent.

"You wouldn't have used this playlist on any women in your past or anything, would you?"

John to dimmed the lights and set the last of the candles aglow. The music was softly playing as he returned to Anna's side, took her right hand in his, and placed his left hand on her hip. They began to sway to the music.

"Well," he admitted, "I won't swear that I've never used this idea before, but the music on this particular playlist is all ours. And I promise you Anna, you're the only woman I'll be playing it for for the rest of my life."

She intended to tease him a bit more but one look into his eyes sent all thought from her head. She buried her head into her husband's neck and hummed her satisfaction.

They danced in silence for a few moments when John whispered into her hair, "Now isn't this better than some loud charity function with a bunch of other people about?"

"It is," she agreed, "I had no idea I had married such a romantic."

"I know, and that's a shame. There were so many things I wanted to buy for you, so many notes I wanted to leave you or do for you, but I couldn't because we weren't really together."

Anna thought back to all the kind and thoughtful things John had always done for her, even before they were an item, "You did pretty well," she smiled up at him.

"Still," he insisted, "You bring out the best in me and I'd like to do a better job of showing you just how much I adore you."

"You do a wonderful job."

"I can always do more," he purred, "Let me do more." And then he kissed her.


End file.
